


(Seriously, Zombies)

by applegeuse



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Porn Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-21
Updated: 2011-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-03 19:35:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 40
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/385090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applegeuse/pseuds/applegeuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a podfic of astolat's fic "(Seriously, Zombies)."</p><p>Summary: "I hate you," Sam said, coming.</p><p>File Length & Size: 00:09:37 || 5.6 MB</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Seriously, Zombies)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [(Seriously, Zombies)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/164469) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



  


**Title:** [(Seriously, Zombies)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/164469)  
 **Author:** astolat  
 **Reader:** applegeuse  
 **Pairing:** Sam/Dean  
 **Rating:** explicit  
 **Summary:** "I hate you," Sam said, coming.  
 **File Length & Size:** 00:09:37 || 5.6 MB  
 **Archive Download Link:** [mp3](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/seriously-zombies)

Streaming:  


Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/1103571.html) to amplification on livejournal.


End file.
